


Run Or Stay

by Garretsyndrome



Category: Bully: Scholarship Edition
Genre: Fanfic, Games, M/M, Mild Language, Slash, Slashy, bully fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garretsyndrome/pseuds/Garretsyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The barrier between hate and more hate is a very thin line - and everybody knows that somewhere under all that hatred, whether you deny it or not - an attraction may already be brewing. You just don't know it... </p><p>Until it slaps you in the face, smashes your head to the wall, and forces you to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Or Stay

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: GET READY FOR EFFING GAYNESS! I mean REALLY - this is, like, the GIRLIEST THING I EVER WROTE ABOUT MAN-LOVE. And FIRST to post here. <3 Sheesh. I nearly puked my insides out! I warn you. Enjoy, 'me ladies. :D

"Run away from me, Jimmyboy..." Gary taunted, his lips inches away from the studded ear of his struggling, squinty-eyed _'friend'_.

"You should be the one doing that before I get my hands on you," Jimmy growled, eyes narrowing into slits. He felt Gary's grip on both his arms tighten, resembling a vice trying to crush his body. The mentally unstable boy pushed him roughly to the wall, putting his arms alongside Jimmy's head; thus, pinning him.

A groan escaped Jimmy's lips as his head hit the cold stone wall. He hissed at the searing pain that shot up to his head, which only worsened with his every move. Closing his eyes seemed to be the only option to make the throbbing stop, and focus back to blocking out his senses; make him forget everything that reminded him where he was. Who he was with. He wanted to deny the _existence_ of the guy pinning him to the wall - the actuality of the situation – gritting his teeth as he screwed his eyes tightly shut, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"What's the matter, Jimmy? Something _hurt_?" Gary's voice was gruff. It was like listening to gravel being ground onto sandpaper. Jimmy wanted to spit on him and rip his face off right then and there; if only there weren't those two massive arms that served as shackles, trapping him into place.

"You're a sore all on your own, Smith. You're a scum to society. A piece of worthless trash. You should do the whole world a favor by vanishing completely from the face of the earth and never leaving a trace of your crummy existence," Jimmy snarled.

Gary chuckled softly and leaned forwards into Jimmy's ear, further invading the boy's personal space. Jimmy made a guttural sound from the back of his throat and moved his head to the side to avoid contact with the sociopath's head.

"What a nice speech, Jim. You certainly learned a lot as time had passed. Were you eating dictionaries for lunch to seem smarter to your peers?" he snickered. "I bet it was as believable as Petey's self-confidence... Am I right?"

Jimmy could sense the smirk in his voice, making him feel more disgusted and pissed at the taller boy.

"Why the hell are you doing this? Just tell me what you fucking want, loser," he spat, leaning against the wall to create some sort of distance between them. He focused his attention at the long crack on the opposite wall to distract himself. He can easily beat him down if he wanted to, but somehow, he can't bring himself to do it. He counted his breathing and heartbeat instead, as he increasingly grew aware of them; his breath deepening and slackening to a normal sequence as time ticked by... He can't take the suspense.

The silence between them was deafening. The atmosphere growing warmer by the second. The feel of their bodies pressed tightly together, and the sweet and sour, intoxicating scent of their mixing sweat, didn't do much help, either. It only accentuated the situation and hyped up the heat of the moment. Jimmy shifted on his feet and tried to put more space between them; yet, to no avail.

Only then did his struggling halt when he felt a touch of a hand on his shoulder.

He grimaced as he felt a nose slide up and down his neck, inhaling his trademark scent. _His_ scent. His breath hitched when he felt a hot gush of air tickling his skin, replacing the flesh rubbing against it a moment ago. He then closed his eyes as the hot breath ghosted upon the moist surface, giving him goosebumps and sending shivers down his spine.

The feeling of wet, soft lips trailing butterfly kisses down the exposed curve was the one thing that made him almost cry out, though. He gritted his teeth and moved his head away from the assailant, shoving him back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SMITH?” he hollered, rage and confusion rolling into one, taking over him.

"Wasn't it pretty obvious? I thought you already got the idea since you didn't stop me earlier," Gary said as he raised an eyebrow at him. He was genuinely confused with the other's utter stubbornness.

Jimmy, in his own right, was also baffled of why this psycho would do that to him. He thought he hated his fucking guts, like he did with him? Was this 'Happy Fucked-Up Day' or what? He needed to straighten this out.

Right.

Frickin'.

Now.

Confusion just really seemed to be a favorite game they were fond of playing.

Jimmy's lips then stretched into a fine, thin line. He glared at the boy in front of him - a mix of disgust, hatred, and confusion visible in his slitted eyes.

"Why'd you do it?” His blood curled at the very thought of his nemesis touching - and  even closing in on him - at a very personal level like that. No one would get away with what he just did... No one.

"Do I need to draw a detailed picture of it for you? Are you that completely retarded?” Gary bared his teeth and prowled towards the boy once again. Jimmy stayed in his position, never leaving Gary's eyes. He would never give him the satisfaction of backing down from whatever he's doing. Gary smirked and pushed him over to the wall, yet again, repeating what had happened earlier. Only this time, he actually heard the slightly audible sound of a skull making contact to a hard surface. He heard Jimmy groan in pain as he pushed on forwards, trapping the boy for the second time around.

Jimmy slowly pried his eyes open. He saw a stream of dancing lights occupy his hazy vision, and tried to get rid of them by blinking rapidly a few times. The lights lingered around his line of sight for a definite moment, until he got his focus back and stared straight into the eyes of the deranged sociopath.

He then immediately wished the lights would block his sight again. It was way better than seeing this fiend, who was mere inches away from him, face-to-face. He swallowed as he reared his throbbing head upright to face the smiling boy.

"I want you." A phrase came out of nowhere. What the hell was being said to him?

"What?" Jimmy's head was still in a daze and was having trouble grasping any thought or sentence directed at him. He tried hard to regain his focus back and concentrate - but hell, it was difficult when your head throbbed like a hammer's been pounding it all night.

"I said I want you..." Gary repeated, then shook his head as the swooning boy just fixed him a woozy stare, indicating that he still hadn't caught up on what he just said. He couldn't help the smirk that crept up his face as he lowered his head down to Jimmy's neck, lust-filled intentions roaming his ominous mind.

Jimmy struggled to keep his consciousness afloat and felt those wet, soft lips come down upon his skin once again. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt his neck being showered with light kisses here and there, then groaned when he felt the same icy lips bite and abuse it to its satisfaction. The bites that were trailing the length of his neck were soon replaced by an exchange of soft to hard nips, along with small and long licks to soothe the bruising parts.

He almost cried out when he felt a bold, harsh bite come down near his jugular vein, feeling the bitten part throb as he bit his lower lip. He winced and almost pushed Gary away, when an almost comforting hand grabbed his shoulder and rubbed soothing circles on it, as if it somehow tries to ease the pain.

Jimmy couldn't believe this was actually happening. Who was the one doing this again? Oh right, Gary Smith... Why didn't that sound as infuriating and as revolting as he thought it would be?

"Gary," he gasped. He felt his skin being ravaged and tentatively sucked on as of now. Gary smiled into his neck, his lips still pressed against it, and acted more aggressively.

"What is it?" he hummed onto Jimmy's skin. The vibration of this little act stirred Jimmy's insides and made his skin crawl, making him snake his arm around him and clutch at the back of the taller boy's shirt.

God, it felt so good.

"What did you say again?" His breath hitched and sounded as pathetic as it can get, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. He'll just verbally berate himself later.

"I want you," Gary kissed his neck.  
"I want you,” and his ear,  
"I want you. I want you. I want you…" Gary whispered in between kisses and continued to shower his face with lots of them. Jimmy swallowed and smirked, giving the first real 'sort-of' smile he had ever shown that day.

"Sure you do," he managed, as Gary went back to continue ravaging his neck.

When the other heard this, he suddenly stopped and pulled away from him. He looked at Jimmy with brows raised, amusement filling his eyes. "Cocky already, huh? It's only been a few minutes since I said that to you and you're already sure with yourself? I can have others, you know – they practically drool all over me," Gary teased, giving his neck another small nip to add to the collection of hickeys slowly forming there. "Apparently, girls dig the sick, psycho bad guys who go full-out douche on them. You’re not the only Casanova here, James.”

"Yeah, right,” he snorted. “I won't let you. Fucking never, Smith. Remember that." Jimmy half-seriously threatened.

God, he couldn't believe he's actually accepting this whole, damned, twisted thing. What would happen if he let this go on to wherever the hell it's supposed to lead to? Well, fuck that. He'll just wait and see.

Gary chuckled as he stopped what he's doing and moved his head back to look at him. "See? We're not even officially together yet and you're already threatening me if I cheat on you. You're fucking adorable, you know that, chimp?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "You're still asking for my consent? Wow. I never thought you still had the decency to do that. I thought you didn't care about how you got what you want, as long as you get it?" he asked.

"Be grateful. I just wanted to hear it from you since I already know what your answer will be. I would still get you by force if things went the other way around, though." Gary's eyes shone with malice.

"You fucking bastard," Jimmy muttered with a smile on his lips. "As if you hadn't forced me enough into this..."

"Hey," Gary smirked and angled his head until they were eye level. "You know you like it."

Jimmy looked as if he considered the thought; then curtly nodded his head. "Can't say I don't…"

He returned the gaze and tightened the grip on his shirt and then slowly wrapped his other arm around him, until they were sandwiched together and there were no more spaces left to separate them.

"And I'm gonna keep making you think like that," Gary whispered, and was about to continue his work on Jimmy's abused neck, when the latter boy suddenly jerked his head back to stop him. Gary looked at him with an agitated glare.

"What now?" His voice hinted a growing irritation for these frequent interruptions.

"I thought you wanted me? Why're you not doing anything other than this?" He pointed at his already swollen neck and gave him a quizzical look. Gary's mouth fell slightly open as he processed what Jimmy was saying. After a few seconds of gaping blankly, he deliberately closed it and sent Jimmy a knowing smirk.

"Well, I'm sure we'll get to that ‘part’ of our blossoming relationship in the near future, Jimmy – and I do wish it to be very soon – but I can't take advantage of that, right now. I'd like to prove that I'm serious with this," Gary gave him an uncharacteristically small smile.

Or was that a smirk? Probably, the latter. The sick fucker.

"Not THAT, you jerk!" Jimmy smacked him upside the head. "I'm not talking about sex! Sheesh. Damn pervert." He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

Gary rubbed his swelling head and glared at him. "THEN WHAT IS IT?! God, Jimmy! Not even ten seconds into this relationship and you're already demanding!"

Jimmy sucked in a breath, straightened his back and shifted on his feet. He breathed out and rubbed his chin, then stared Gary straight in the face.

"Kiss me," he stated, expression as emotionless and hard as a rock.

"What?"

"Are you deaf or something? I said kiss me. You said you want me, then you'll have to kiss me..."

Gary shook his head out of amusement and disbelief. He hadn't thought Jimmy could be this childish. It was kinda cute, really... Wait – ape boy being cute? Geez. What has the world turned into?

"That's it?" he asked again, making sure if he heard Jimmy's shocking request.

"Of course, that's it. What, you want to have sex right here, right now?" Jimmy answered back.

He couldn't help but give a little smirk at that vaguely impressive comeback. Seeing Jimmy waiting for him, a familiar scowl etched firmly on his face, he moved. He licked his lips without wiping that stupid smirk, and leaned down towards him, capturing his lips into a sweet, yet unexpectedly warm kiss. Jimmy smirked back into it, expecting for this exact moment to happen, and then eventually closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Gary's chapped, moist, and kind-of-sweet tasting lips against his own. His hands returned around Gary's back as he clutched at his shirt, bringing the boy closer to him as their kiss grew deeper, lips locked in a twist of tongues. Gary did the same by pushing his head forwards, as if he wanted to suck Jimmy into his own person – trapping him there and keeping him where he wanted him to be.

They stayed like that for countless seconds, constantly changing angles and pulling away slightly - before placing another kiss on top of the other's lips; over and over again. The repeated kisses were all sweet and chaste but all bore what they felt at the moment. It conveyed their unspoken 'feelings' for each other, which were all heavily masked by bitter sarcasm and endless insults – until now.

But as the kiss went on,  the more it became aggressive and marking - just the way they like it - taking their time to enjoy the taste and warmth of each other. And this was all coming from an unlikely couple... HAH! Couple -- who would've thought, right? But it's happening...

It's fucking happening, alright.

And it's all so sappy for either of them to take that they knew they wouldn't be able to look back to this many years from now and still bear to laugh heartily.

They would probably cringe at the very thought of it.

Gary slowly pulled away with his eyes still closed, still lingering from the feel of the other's lips on him. Jimmy smiled with vacant eyes, his mind blown with how great it turned out – he wasn’t expecting that kind of skill from Gary. Anyone but Gary. He grinned stupidly, staring into nothingness.

"Wow, that was... awesome." He sighed and slumped back against the wall, releasing Gary from his hold.

"Out of all the things to describe what we just did, you settle on 'awesome'? Tch. You really need to expand your vocabulary, James –” he rolled his eyes, “– and have to be more accurate."

Jimmy hit him lightly on the shoulder and snorted. "Then teach me what you know some other time..."

"Gladly." Gary smirked at Jimmy's pass at him. He was eager to accept his recently acquired toy's requests to have some time alone – and hopefully, some sexy time – in the future.

Not a moment had passed, however, and he was already moving closer to Jimmy, giving his chin a light kiss. Jimmy shot him a curious look. He lifted a hand to hold the copper-haired boy's cheek and craned his neck to place another kiss on his ear, which made Jimmy laugh softly.

"What're you doing?" Jimmy asked as Gary continued to shower him once more with tiny kisses.

"I want you," Gary whispered and continued to do what he's oh-so-good at doing.

"You already said that, like, seven times in a row already... So yeah, I think I get it," Jimmy reminded him as he settled his hands on Gary's waist.

"I just want to repeat it over and over again, so you won't forget it in case I ever cheat on you," Gary chuckled as he placed another multitude of kisses on Jimmy's face and neck. "You're the only one I want, Jim."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and squeezed his waist in a not-so-friendly way, reminding him of who he was talking to. "Tease me about cheating again and I'm sure going to kill you, Smith."

"Heh. I was kidding. I'd still go for you, though - even if I'm dead. Be ready to engage in sexy necrophilia if that time comes..." Gary smiled, which only received a grunt from the other in return. 

"I want you." A kiss.  
"I want you." Another one.  
"I want you. I want you. I want you..." He repeated again and again as he pinned him against the wall for the third time that day, lazily planting sweet kisses all over him. "Hell, I might even like you."

"Yeah, you do..." Jimmy nodded his head and smiled. "I'm sure as hell you do.” 

They knew that what they were starting was something that could bring the end of them both – what could corrupt and ruin, may it be amongst their peers or themselves – but neither cared enough, or had any plausible reason, to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to personally congratulate you if you ever got to the end without wincing and/or thinking of backing out at the last minute. :) My only defense in making such a sappy fic is that, I've always wanted to put them in this kind of situation. Y'know, being all 'sweet' and stuff... Pff. ^^ Forgive me. To tell you the truth, I thought I was writing straight from a romance novel when I re-read it. (Yes, the cheesy ones :3) But I sure did enjoy writing this and I hope you did, too. Don't be shy to tell me what you think of it - I appreciate any help/response I could get. <3
> 
>  
> 
> I TOTALLY LOVES YOUS. :D


End file.
